The World of Alchemy and Magic
by gamerright11
Summary: Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse leave with their dad on a mission: to find the Elixir.Leaving their mom, and little sister in central, they return a few years later to find some interesting things are going on in central. With the use of their new powers will they be able to find out who's causing chaos in the world and save their mom before its too late?
1. Career day with the medical duo

The central air was cool today. All of the adults were going shopping while their kids were in school. Family's were also leaving the train station after their Fall vacation.

"It sure is crowded" a voice stated.

"Well yeah" another voice replied."Every one just came back from Fall Break."

"Yeah I guess" the first voice said."You sure we're at the right place, winry."

"Of course, tasha!" replied winry, looking at the green eyed girl beside her."Lee's school should be around here."

The two started out in look for the school.

"Whats the school name again?" tasha asked.

"The Nixon matrix academy" replied winry, looking around. Then at seeing her friends face she said, laughing" Other wise known as Central Academy."

They continued walking until they came to a huge building.

"Welcome to Central Academy" winry said gesturing with her hand in the direction of the building.

"Whoa" Tasha said looking up."It looks like a palace."

"Yeah well this school has the middle and high school bunched together." replied winry, walking in the direction she thinks is the office.

"Why?" asked Tasha following her."Couldn't they just have built two schools instead of one?"

"Less space in the city" replied winry.

"Oh" said tasha.

They reached the office and walked inside. Their was a lady behind a computer screen.

"Hello" replied the lady looked up."How may I help you?"

"We are here for career day" Winry said.

The woman- Ms. Thompson - pulls up some files on her computer.

"Elric and Rockbell " the woman asks, looking up from her computer slightly smiling.

"Yes ma'am" Tasha says hesitantly.

"Your siblings are Kendrick Rockbell and Edleena Elric, am I right?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am" replied Winry."How are they doing in school."

"Just fine, although" she says slowly."Some one should help Edleena in Chemistry."

"She takes chemistry!" they both ask at the same time.

"But shes only in 6th Grade!" Tasha states.

"The school offers advanced courses to the advanced students"Ms. Thompson states pulling out two stickers and signing then gave the stickers to them.

"So she wanted to take chemistry?" Winry asks taking a sticker.

"From the looks of it"Ms. Thompson studied then said to Winry." Kendrick could be your twin ."

"Oh, ah, thank you" winry replied not wanting to be rude saying her and her brother didn't look alike.

"And the resemblance between you and Edleena are your eyes" continued looking at Tasha.

"Yeah, well I was told I more like my mom" replied Tasha.

The two headed for the door.

"Bye!" said the two girls.

"Goodbye children"she replied with a smile."The auditorium is down the hall to left, up the stairs and should be right there."

"Thank you" they said.

When they got to the auditorium they made there way onstage.

"Do you see them yet?" Winry looked at all of the people setting up chairs on stage.

"No" replied turned and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair."There!"

They went over and snuck up behind the boy.

"Boo" Winry whispered behind him.

"Ah!" the boy jumped and whirled around. He stopped when he saw the two standing behind him."Tasha! Winry!"

"Hey Ken" Tasha replied grinning."Its been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah- Hey!" Ken shouted as Winy ruffled his hair."Your messing up my hair!"

"Your hair is already messy." Winry replied.

"No its not!"

"So Ken" Tasha asked after the brief argument between the siblings."Where is Lee?"

"She should be back stage" Ken replied.

They went back onstage and headed towards the back.

"I don't see her any where" Winry said while looking for Lee's golden blonde hair."

"I don't either" Tash replied. She looked onstage to see if they missed her. Tasha didn't see her so she turned around, but she ran into someone.

"Ouch" said a voice coming from the floor.

"Oh I sorr-" Tasha then stops."Oh my Gosh! Lee its you!"

"What how do you..." The person looks up.

"Its great to see you" Winry said smiling.

"Winry... Tash... Is that you?"


	2. Career day with one of the disaster duo

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song 'Musician'._**

* * *

><p><em>Edleenas POV<em>

Today is not going well for me.

First off I almost blew up the Chemistry lab.

That was not my fault. If my partner wasn't so busy looking at the guy in front of her and distracting me by asking me questions like, 'do you think he's single' or 'how soft do you think his hair is?', then I probably would have added the measurements in right.

Next, my P.E teacher, decided that it'd be great is we worked in pairs during our morning exercises. I really didn't feel like working with anyone after the incident in the Chemistry lab. What's worse is I got paired up with Kate. I swear that girl has something against me.

Every time I trip or 'accidentally' bump into something, she is always close to me and starts laughing with her friends. I already figured out it was her, but I can't tell the principal because 1) I don't have any proof that she did all of those stuff and 2) because she's our vice principals granddaughter. Im pretty sure that anyone who tries to get his granddaughter in trouble will eventually get suspended.

After P.E. I 'accidentally' bumped into a wall because of Kate. Again she has a serious problem with me.

Next, I'm recommended by a teacher to help backstage and do the opening and ending for Career day.

I really don't like talking in front of people.

"Lee!" someone called. I was in the auditorium trying to help out with the preparations for Career day.

I turned around and looked onstage. A blond haired boy was waving at me. He then jumped down and came to stand in front of me.

"Hi Ken" I said."What are you doing here?"

"I asked to come and help you" He replies. He then pouts."You should thank me. I convinced the teacher that I could do the opening and ending speeches."

I blinked and asked," You really did that?"

"Yeah" He rubbed the back if his head."Although they want you to do something else."

Before I could ask him what that was Nia, a classmate of mine, asked me to come backstage and help with the sound system.

"Tell me later" I said to ken, while heading backstage.

When I went behind the curtain Nia came up to me.

"Wow lee" she said while we were heading to where they kept the mics." I didn't know you liked to sing."

"What" I asked her surprised."Where did you hear that?"

Nia stopped.

"You mean Ken hasn't told you yet?" she asks, surprised." You might want to go to him for the rest of the information then."

"Ok" I replied confused. I walked to where the other students were getting gear to put on stage.

"Where is he-" I suddenly ran into someone. I landed on the floor hard.

"Ouch" I said, rubbing the back of my head. I opened my eyes slightly after closing them when I landed on the floor.

"Oh im sorr-" a voice says then stops."Oh my gosh! Lee its you!"

"What? How do you..." I look up and see Winry and my older sister Tasha.

"Its great to see you" Winry says smiling.

"Winry... Tash... Is that you?" I ask disbelievingly. I even blinked a couple of times to make sure.

"In the flesh!" my sister replies smiling. She holds out a hand.

I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Its been so long" Winry exclaimed while hugging me. She lets go and Tash comes to hug me next.

"I missed you" she says while hugging me. I hug her back. She holds me out at arms length."you've grown taller!"

I practically sweat dropped when she said that. I probably only grew an inch or two in the three years that shes been away at the Medical school in south Creta. She decided to apply there, along with Winry, because there school was one of the top schools around.

And also to help mom.

I watch as Winry and Tash talk to each other about how much I've changed.

"But her hair is defiantly longer" winry exclaimed."It practically reaches the floor!"

I study the look on my sisters face. It doesn't look like one full of confidence or one filled pride, or of great accomplishment. Behind her laugh and smile lays sadness and defeat.

Which means they haven't found a way the help mom.

"Hey lee!" a male student runs up to me with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes."The principal wants every one to know that the Career Day assembly will begin in one hour."

"Thank you" I reply. The boy leaves and heads onstage.

"So Lee" Tash started in her mild manner. When she says it like that it can be assumed that she has something to ask that shes confused about." What are you doing for the assembly?"

I blink. I wasn't counting on doing anything, but then Nia mentioned...

"Ken!" I exclaimed remembering where I was going before running into Winry and Tash.

"What?" Winry asked confused.

"Did you guys see Ken before you came backstage?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, he was setting up some of the tables for display" tash replied.

I ran onstage to look for Ken. I saw him setting up a table by the door with an older girl. I ran over, with tash and winry behind me and questioned him about 'singing'.

He scratched the back of his head."I was planning on telling you later..."

"Im supposed to sing!" I exclaim."you know I dont like singing in public."

Ever since I was little I really don't like to do anything in public. I was teased about my hair and eye color and my feelings tended to get hurt easily back then.

"Ken..." I say angrily.

"Im sorry its just that he wants some one to sing at the end of the assembly" Ken explained.

"What does he want me to play the piano too?" I reply sarcastically.

"Uhh" Ken shifts from side to side.

"Ken!" I exclaimed.

"Kendrick" Winry scolded."You're supposed to warn somebody _before_ the event if they have any thing to do."

"We have time" Ken said."the assembly doesn't start..."

"The assembly starts in thirty minutes!" a girl called out across the room.

"Look I have to hurry the teachers and students will be arriving in ten to fifteen minutes" Ken told us."go with Tash and Win to get something together."

"Ken" I started. I really don't like whats going on.

"Ill deal with you later Ken" Winry dragged me through the auditorium doors and outside.

"How about we sit over there" Tasha pointed at a picnic bench under a tree to our left.

We all went over there and sat down. No one spoke and it was silent except for the rustle of the leaves.

"So Lee" Tasha started. She gripped her hands nervously and slightly twisted them, an old habit."I see you still have the same eye color."

"Yeah" If anyone else was listening to this conversation the would probably look at us weirdly.

"You know you could have kept your eye color right?" Tasha asked.

When I was little and my hair was in a sort of bob cut people sometime mistook me for my brother. We have the same eye and hair color although I was sometimes confused for my other brother even though his hair and eyes are darker. I decided to get contacts when was younger. My parents believed I could take care of them and I did. They werent too happy when I got them in the color green. My older brother especially. Speaking of him...

"Have you talked to Ed and Al yet" I asked.

Winry and Tasha looked at each other.

"They were supposed to be here actually" Winry replied."I have no idea where they are."

Nia came running up to us.

"Fifteen more minutes Lee" she said."The student and staff are already arriving as well as the visitors."

"Ok" I replied and stood up. As me, Tash, and Winry walked back to the auditorium Winry asked if I knows what im going to sing.

"Musician"I reply. "The duet version."

"Why the duet version" Tasha asked.

"I like that version better" I reply.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an introduction I guess. The real story won't be starting soon.<strong>


End file.
